Brazil and an Italian Wedding
by Symphony5
Summary: Follow Tony and Giselle a year after The Secret Shepard. What is Leon's decision? What problems happen during the wedding? How is Jared going to make a fool out of himself this time? Will Gibbs ever stop drinking coffee?
1. Chapter 1

**This continued a year after we left off in The Secret Shepard. I know Leon Vance was meant to be out of his job in six months tops, but Gisella was called away on some crazy mission (that her doctors allowed) requested by the president himself, so he got to keep it for another six months.**

**Gisella and Tony have set a date, and have each bought a house for when married (you'll get to learn more about that as the story continues.)**

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

I walked into the bathroom, holding the phone to my ear with my shoulder as I washed my hands of the paint.

'No Leon, I've told you, if you don't make up your mind by Tomorrow morning, I'm making it for you. I have given you over a year to place your affairs in order; it is your fault if you haven't done so by now.' I hung up looking down at my stomach. I had to talk to Tony. I sighed before dialling Tony's number.

'This is _Very_ Special Agent DiNozzo, how may I help you?' he sounded cocky, he must be out with the team.

'Anthony.'

'Ella, you okay?' his voice wounded worried. I took a deep breath.

'Are you busy?'

'Kind of, do you need me?' I took another deep breath before forcing a smile into my voice.

'No, don't worry.'

'Ella?' I hung up before allowing the tears to fall. I didn't want to pull him away from anything. I quickly stopped the flow of tears and headed back to my apartment.

I had finally settled myself down when somebody knocked on the door. I groaned before getting up from my sofa, but getting up was useless. Whoever was coming over had a key, and the only person I had ever given a key too was Tony.

'Tony, what are you doing here, my father is going to kill you.' He shrugged taking his shoes, jacket and weapons.

'you were upset, I had to see you. Like your father you hardly ever show the fact that your upset. And your father gave me the day off.' I nodded and allowed him to pull me in for a hug. 'What's wrong?' I was silent for a few seconds.

'Do you think you might be ready for kids?' tony was silent.

'Are you pregnant?' he finally asked, he sounded scared so I hesitated. 'are you pregnant?'

'I think so.' He took a step back. 'Tony…'

'Excuse me,' he walked towards the front door grabbed his stuff before leaving.

I fell onto my bed, as my phone rung. I ignored it knowing it would either be my father or Tony.

I was not looking forward to Monday.

I woke up on Monday morning with a grim smile. After putting my phone on silent and working out for hours on end before sleeping for even more hours on end. I finally felt refreshed enough to face both my father and Tony. I grabbed a skirt and top from my wardrobe and placed them on my bed before heading for my shower.

I walked out of the elevator, coffee in one hand, phone attached to the head set –as I spoke to Malachi – as I went through my PDA. I ignored my father's team as I stalked past, heading towards Leon Vance's office.

My new office.

'Leon, have you decided on where you would like to go?' I asked the second I walked into the office.

'I have a small request first.' I lifted an eyebrow my cup of coffee raised to my lips. 'I would like for NCIS to cover everything.' I lifted an eyebrow.

'We already were Leon, have you packed your desk?' he nodded as he picked up the box on his desk.

'My choice is to be the ambassador of America in Israel. Eli David said he would be happy to work with me, and my wife and children speak Hebrew.' I smiled slightly.

'You have until tomorrow to get your affairs in order for the next two weeks your flight is a fortnight from Thursday 0730.' Leon nodded at me.

'Call all heads of areas into the conference room at one Cynthia!' Cynthia nodded at Leon.

'And call Gibbs' teams up here please, now!' I added, she nodded before leaving the office.

'Why are you telling your father now?'

'Because he'll be up here in half an hour at the latest anyway. Better get it out of the way.'

'True.' He answered before we started talking about the mission.

'Ella what are you doing here?' I ignored Tony and nodded to Leon.

'Tell them,' the look he shot me, mentioned that he could rather not but I shook my head. I was not telling them.

'As you know, Gisella is going to be taking my job in a few weeks; however, a case in Brazil concerning a marine needs your help. Gisella will be going with you, go home, pack, and be at the airport at 0430 tomorrow morning. If you are late you don't go. You are dismissed.' I watched as my father's team filed out, Tony looked at me one more time before closing the door.

I was started out of my reverie by somebody knocking on my door to my condo; I didn't need to open the door to find out who it was. I ignored the door, knowing that if he was desperate to see me, he would use the set of keys I had given him.

'What are you doing here Tony?' I turned around to see him standing right behind me.

'I wanted to talk to you, about the other day. It was wrong of me to run out on you like that.' I lifted an eyebrow before frowning.

'Are you packed yet?' he shook his head, causing me to pick up my phone and ring the only person who had good knowledge for the outfits he was going to need to wear.

'_David_,' she answered causing me to smile.

'My father has you trained so well. Ziva, I was wondering if you would be able to take Tony shopping for some cargoes. He will not be comfortable in his suit whilst in Brazil, and my father will not allow him to wear normal shorts and t-shirts.'

'_I will be by soon, I have already packed_.'

'Toda,' I hung up before turning to Tony. 'We will talk at a later date. If you do not go, we will not talk.' He nodded and picked up his wallet from the table he had thrown it onto.

'I will be back.' I rolled my eyes and made my way towards my bedroom. I had to pack. And I could wear anything.

I rolled over on my bed with a groan at my phone for ringing.

' .'

'_My dear, are you okay?_'

'Fine Ducky, do you have the results?' he laughed slightly.

'_Yes, they came back negative, I'm sorry._' I smiled slightly.

'That's okay, I'm pretty sure that we're not ready.'

'_Is everything okay?_'

'Yes Ducky.'

'_Well if you're sure, call me if you need._'

'Thanks.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'Thanks for this, Zee.' She shook her head as she pulled up in front of a store.

'No problem, just tell me why Gisella sounds like she wanted to kill you?' I sighed before getting out of the car.

'Gisella might be pregnant, and despite the fact I have told that I would happily have kids, I freaked…'

'And rushed?'

'It's ran, Zee. And yes, if Gibbs ever finds out I'm dead.'

'You are an idiot!' I looked up and saw Ziva looking at me with a frown. 'Gisella was scared crapless; you were the one who said she was crying. She was scared and she needed some moral help. And you ran, I would not be surprised if she killed you herself.' Ziva took a deep breath. 'Tony, you need to apologise, and show her that no matter what you will be there for her.' I nodded.

'Do you think that I should get something to show her I'll be there?' Ziva nodded before opening to the door to the shop.

'But first. Cargoes.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

I sat in my chair, next to the window in the airplane, and saw my father looking at me.

'What?'

'How many strings?'

'One, don't need many, I prefer first class.' He chuckled before frowning.

'Are you okay?'

'Peachy.' His frowned deepened at the sarcasm evident in my voice but ignored it all the same.

'Gisella,' I woke to Tony shaking my shoulder slightly. I blinked before rubbing my stomach and stretching.

'What?'

'We've landed,' I nodded and undid my seatbelt before standing up and filing off of the plane. The team follow me to the conveyer belt to grab our bags, before we all headed out and waited for a cab.

'So, what are we doing?' Tony asked as I slipped into the room we were sharing.

'McGee, Ziva and I are going down to the local police station, to talk to the people that found the body. You.' I heard my father say. 'Fix it.' The door slammed causing me to jump. I must have been more stressed out about everything then I thought. I didn't scare easily.

'Gisella?' he walked into our room slowly before making his way over to me. 'I am _so_ sorry.' I looked at him. 'I know we've talked about it, and I know that I've mentioned that I would be ready to have children, and that I want children with you. I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me. I swear I will do anything to prove to you that I love you. Even if it means waking up every two hours every night to get you something to eat because your craving it. Anything!' I held up my hand.

'Anthony, the thing that got to me the most is the fact that I said "I think so," not I am, not definitely. "I think so!" do you want to know the reason I thought I was pregnant?' he nodded. 'I thought I was pregnant, because I had skipped a period, because I was throwing up, because I had gained weight,' I took a deep breath before bursting into tears. He immediately pulled me into hug, rubbing my shoes.

'Are you pregnant?' I shook my head.

'I had Ducky do a test.' He took a shaky breath and I looked up, my heart instantly remoulding and breaking at the tear that ran down his face.

'I am so sorry.' I stretched and pressed my lips against his.

'Why?'

'Because you had to go through finding out you weren't by yourself. I should have been there with you.' I kissed him again.

'Prove how much you love me.' I whispered against his ear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'Tony, time to wake up.' I groaned and heard the bedroom door open. I looked up and saw Ziva standing in the doorway.

'Why?'

'We've been called up for another body, this time Gisella's coming with us though.'

'Why?'

'Because if she doesn't we die.' I groaned again before standing up and getting ready. I yawned as Gisella walked back into the hotel room, with cups of coffees on a tray in her hands. I looked her up and down.

'Why are you in shorts and a t-shirt?' I smiled.

'Because, I have a beach meeting with somebody at twelve, and I don't work for him.' I laughed as she moved her head in the direction of her father, who chuckled as well.

'You are an angel,' Probie said as he noticed the coffee's in her hands. Gisella chuckled.

'Careful McFlirt, she's engaged.'

'I… I didn't…' Gisella smiled.

'Don't worry, he's knows that.' She handed her father his coffee before allowing him to kiss her on the forehead. Ziva took her tea from Gisella with a small smile. 'Shall we?'


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'So why did Gisella need to come with us?' McGee asked as the team climbed higher in the Favelas. Gisella rolled her eyes as she took several steps, back, knowing the reason would come soon.

'Does it matter McIdiot?' Tony said as he turned around and saw that she wasn't with them anymore.

'Ah; would this be why?' Tony tuned back and saw several people pointing rifles, and machetes at the team. 'Um; what do we do?' McGee asked Tony smirked as a smiling Gisella walked around the corner.

'Now, do you know why I came?' Gisella said with a small smirk before walking towards one of the guys with a rifle. 'Peto, how are you?'

'Rhythm?' Gisella smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. 'Good, please tell me you're not with these people.'

'Sorry, Peto, I am and one of them is my fiancé, another, my father, the female one of my best friends, the last male, my brother's partner's co-author.' The rifles and machetes were lowered before nodding.

'We ain't too sure about this, Rhythm.' Gisella smiled lightly.

'I know Peto, but this guy was American, and deserves the respect for fighting for his country.' He nodded.

'Call me every morning when they need to come here, I will send somebody down to collect them and make sure nobody kills them during the day.' Gisella kissed his cheek again. 'Well I have a meeting, enjoy.' Gisella made her way over to tony kissed him before leaving them all.

'Why do I feel like Gisella just signed my death warrant?' Tony muttered under his breath.

'Probably because she just did.' Gibbs commented at the look on Peto's face.

'Let's get this straight, just because your engaged,' he said pointing at Tony, 'her father, ' pointing at Gibbs, 'one of her best friends, and her brother's partner's co-author. Doesn't mean I won't hesitate to kill you if you try to arrest my family. If someone in my family needs to be arrested, Gisella does it.'

'Why would you think it was somebody in your family?' McGee asked.

'Tim, in these areas everybody is family.' Ziva shot at him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'Miss Shepard, how are you?' I smiled up at the gentlemen who was dressed in board shorts.

'Well Mr Van Stralen, and what about you?'

'well, should we?' I nodded. 'As you know, we have quit a few of your marines stopping n Amsterdam for a fun time during shore leave.' I nodded with a small smile. 'I am believing that we should set up a small office for one team for your marines, and of course a forensic scientist.' I smiled at the man.

'Now why would you really want a team down there, I believe that we should have two teams. One based for sailors, the other based for every day Americans who are visiting.' He nodded writing this down in his notebook. 'I shall send an American ambassador out in a few months, and he will speak to you. When he has an idea of what types of teams are needed, then we shall meet again.' He nodded.

'Of course, Ms Shepard, enjoy the rest of your day.' I thanked him and made my way towards the bar, signalling to the waiter that I wanted a drink.

'What can I get you?' he asked in Portuguese.

'Coffee liquor, just the one though.' He nodded and handed it to me. I downed it in one, handed him the bill before standing up and walking back to the hotel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'This looks horrible.' McGee said as he took sketches of the crime scene.

'And what makes it worse it the fact that the heat is forcing decay to happen faster.' I said as I snapped a few photos. The local ME arrived on the scene and walked over to Gibbs.

'Gisella' I murmured, she was on the bed reading a book though she didn't look that into it. It was when I walked closer that I noticed that her hand was resting on her stomach making slight circles. 'Don't do this to yourself.' Her hand stilled as she looked at me.

'Do what to myself?'

'The whole "now I wish I really was pregnant" thing,' she frowned at me. 'your hand was rubbing your stomach, as you were thinking.'

'I didn't realise my hand was rubbing my stomach, and I think there is something weird with the guy I just had a meeting with.' She made a pinched face. 'get in the shower now.' I nodded with a small frown. She had never really cared if I smelt like a crime scene before.

'Boss, are you done in the shower?' I answer banging on the door.

'Yes DiNozzo I am,' I jumped as Gibbs stood right next to me. 'Ziva's in there.' I groaned. 'Go back to your room and talk to Gisella.'

'Can't, she kicked me out because of the smell of the crime scene.' There was silence in which I shook my head knowing the question circling his mind. 'She had tests came back negative, Ducky had Abs do the test and looked at the results himself.'

'How does she feel about that?' I shook my head and shrugged, as I leant against the opposite wall.

'She doesn't know what to feel, but she's been subconsciously rubbing her stomach.' Gibbs shook his head.

'She doesn't do anything subconsciously.'

'Well this was subconscious, she was thinking about the meeting she had earlier on today.' He nodded with a small frown. Gisella walked past and breezed into the bathroom, ignoring the fact that she had no idea who was in there.

'I would rather you didn't talk about me behind my back.' She said as the door swung shut. I shook my head.

'We need to do something about this boss.'

'I know.' He said with a sigh before standing up and walking away. 'Distract her with wedding talk.' I rolled my eyes as Ziva and Gisella walked out of the bathroom together.

'What were you doing in there?' I asked, with a sly smile. Gisella was holding her breath as she smiled and walked off. Ziva smiled softly.

'Just shower.' She said with a small smile, 'something is down with her.'

'up, something is up with her, Zee-vah.' She smiled again before walking off.

'Gisella, come on.' I complained as she got dressed the following morning.

'No, I am not telling you.' She answered her arms bending back to do her bra up.

'But Gisella, your meant to tell me things that are bothering you.'

'When it comes to work, I'm not supposed to.' She left the room, in her bra and shorts. I groaned as I heard McGee drop something, probably his laptop, as she stalked off. I hurried out of the bedroom and saw her on her phone again. Gibbs walked out of his room with a frown.

'Whose phone was going off.' Gisella held her hand up as she continued speaking, in a different European language. 'Thank God she picked up, it was sending me insane.' He muttered before walking into the bathroom. I groaned and made my way back to the bedroom to finish getting ready for the day.

'So what did you do, to make her annoyed at you this morning?' Ziva asked.

'She muttered something under her breath, after waking up from a nightmare, so I asked what she had said and she avoided the question. So…'

'you continued asking?' I nodded before reading everything we had so far on the case.

'so how are you going with the house?' McGee asked, walking over to us with cups of coffee.

'What house?' Ziva asked. I shot him a look too which he smirked.

'Tony brought her a house in Italy, with a vineyard,' Ziva smiled.

'She will like that.' I nodded.

'It helps that my Nona is thinking of moving to be closer to her sister. The house is really big, so I could have somebody living there to look after it, as well as my Nona.' Ziva nodded. 'And it's like a twenty minutes train ride to Nice and is close enough to Milan for her to go shopping every once in a while.' Ziva nodded.

'So how is Gisella's present for him coming along?' McGee asked Ziva, knowing that it would make me curious.

'Good actually, though the present she keeps telling me is the present is not the actual present,' she said with a frown. I chuckled slightly.

'I know what Gibbs is getting us,' Ziva and Tim looked at me with amused smiles.

'And what is the boss getting you?'

'He's building us a dining table.'

'And you know this how?'

'Because he asked Gisella how big she would want it, and I was involved with the measurements.' McGee frowned, as Ziva smiled.

'So, I now know to never eat on that table.' I chuckled with her before nodding.

'That is sick.' Tim muttered as my head started tingling before actually being hit.

'DiNozzo, I thought I never wanted to hear about your personal life at work.'

'Sorry boss.' I said as he started to walk away.

'Rule six.' He said over his shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'_So how is Tempe and Seeley going with Christina?_' She asked over the phone. I sighed as I watched Padma pack all the DVD's into boxes.

'Good, are you sure he won't kill us for this?'

'_Nuh, he'll think that i asked you to ship them off as someone purchased them._'

'You're sure?'

'_Yeah, just make sure they're in publishing order, then genre then alphabetical order._'

'Yeah, are you sure he won't be suspicious?'

'He'll be fine_._' I sighed as Padma nodded; we had all his Universal movies.

'Cool, well I should let you go, try and keep him busy.'

'A_ delivery should be arriving in a few days at the house; can you place the delivery in the secret area of my study?_'

'Yeah, sure, I'll make sure I put it there.'

'_Thank you so much for this Sharky, it means a lot._'

'It's fine; it's what big brothers do.'

'_Love you._' I hung up on her and smiled at Padma, handing her my phone before grabbing several of the boxes and taking them down to the car.

'So, how are you really feeling about this?' she asked.

'It's a good thing, we have a portable hard drive as well, and I love quite a few of these movies.' She chuckled at that.

'Let us never let this slip up around Tony.' I nodded at her words before kissing the top of her head.

'He loves his movies, almost as much as he loves my sister, if he finds out we stole a few copies ourselves we will be killed.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'Boss can we go to the beach?' Tony asked, I rolled my eyes and started making my way to the bedroom we were sharing.

'No DiNozzo.'

'But!'

'Dad, the police station is closed from you for the rest of the day,' he looked at me as I smiled.

'Fine, but they better work better than they did today.' I nodded as did the others.

'I'll even help for a few hours.' Dad nodded and walked into his bedroom to get changed.

'Hurry up before he changes his mind,' Tony said as he rushed into our hotel room, not even bothering to shut the door as he went through his suitcase for his swimming trunks. I rolled my eyes, shut the door and grabbed my bikini, a towel, sunscreen and my sunscreen. 'Is that seriously what you're wearing?' I looked over my shoulder and smirked.

'If anybody starts to flirt with me, you can be the overprotective big bear I know you are inside.' He smirked.

'Just don't tell anybody, I have a reputation to uphold you know.' Again I rolled my eyes before tying up the stings on my shoulders. 'Is your father going to be coming?' I nodded and walked out of bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'Gisella, are you okay?' I asked as she sat up straight and looked at a crowd walking past us. She broke into a grin, before starting to whistle the Australian anthem. A brunette in the crowd turned around and started to whistle the British anthem as Gisella stood up. A third female, with black hair, started to whistle the American anthem. The three of them walked closer together before hugging each other and giggling like teenagers, talking a mile a minute. I watched as two females gushed over the engagement ring before pulling Gisella in for a hug. Gisella angled her body slightly as she waved in the direction of the group. She turned around and jerked her head at me. I stood up and made my way over to her, immediately wrapping my arm around her waist.

'Tony, this is Becky' she said waving at the brunette, 'and this is Bonnie,' this time waving at the female with black hair. They both looked me up and down, before smirking Gisella giggled slightly. 'They invited us out for dinner tonight.' I frowned.

'By us you mean?' she looked at me.

'all of us, at six thirty tonight.' I nodded as Gisella looked at her father. 'Can you tell dad? The girls and I have some catching up to do.' I nodded as she gave me a kiss on the cheek grabbed the hotel card from my pocket and walked off. I walked over to Ziva and stood in her shadow.

'You have a spare key card right?' she nodded and patted her book. 'Good, because Gisella just took mine.' She rolled her eyes.

'Gibbs has one as well.' I let out a deep breath.

'of course he does.'

'Tony, where are we meeting her?' Ziva asked walking into my hotel room. I did up the rest of the buttons on my top with a small smile.

'the foyer, she just texted me, apparently she and her friends went shopping earlier on.' She nodded and started towards the door.

'Tim is on the phone to Abby, checking her results, and Gibbs is looking out of the window, I think that we should leave soon.' I nodded as I grabbed my phone.

'she's down here now.'


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'So what do you think of him?' Gisella asked, as she tried on her dress.

'I like him; he's Italian, not cheesy, everything that you would ever need.' Gisella smiled at Bonnie who winked at Becky. 'And he has a rather stable body.' The three of them laughed as Gisella walked out of the change room. 'Ellie, you look hot!' Gisella laughed before giving Bonnie a hug.

'I missed you both so much.' The three got into another hug-a-thon before getting serious. 'So what do you really think about him?'

'Does he make you happy?' Bonnie asked smiling when Gisella nodded.

'Does he do romantic things for you?' Becky asked, smiling when Gisella nodded again.

'Does he make you _happy_?' Gisella blushed and elbowed Bonnie as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

'Does he respect you?' Gisella smiled as she made her way back into the change room.

'Of course he does.'

'Then, we give our permission,' Becky and Bonnie said at the same time. Gisella walked out with the tag off of the dress in her hands, and her previous clothes hung over her arm.

'Let's go, we have somewhere to be in five minutes.' Bonnie shook her head.

'Shoes.'

'DiNozzo, let's go, she's downstairs!' Gibbs shouted in the doorway of the lounge room the team shared. Gibbs turned around at the feeling of somebody tapping him on the shoulder.

'I've been ready for ten minutes boss, we're waiting on Probie.'

'Elf lord!' Timothy McGee dropped his phone as he jumped walking towards the door.

'Coming boss, Abby was just telling me about something.' A raised eyebrow was all he got in reply. 'right, hanging up.'

'Ellie, what exactly are you doing?' Bonnie asked as Gisella placed her hand over her mouth taking deep controlled breaths at the same time.

'Ellie, are you okay?' Gisella shook her head, dropped the bags in her hand, jumped out of her stilettoes and ran for a bathroom. Becky ran after her as Bonnie grabbed her stuff and continued standing there, waiting for the MCR team.

'Bonnie, where is Gisella?' Tony asked when they arrived.

'Bathroom,' she barely uttered before tilting her head sideways and frowning. 'Scratch that, she's just there.' Everybody turned around and saw Gisella and Becky walking towards them, Gisella looked a little pale but nobody else would have been able to tell she had just been sick.

'You okay?' Tony asked wrapping his arm around her waist.

'Yeah, I must have eaten something earlier on today.'

'Ah, boss we have a problem.' A quirk of the Gibbs eyebrow was the only response McGee got in return. 'Gisella is going to have to make the arrest.' Tony looked up from his work at his computer as did Ziva.

'Why Elflord?'

'Abby's evidence points to Peto.'

'Rhythm, what are you doing here?' Peto asked as he saw Gisella standing in front of the MCR team. She took a step towards him taking a deep breath.

'Peto,' another deep breath. 'You are under arrest on behalf of the American government in cooperation with the Brazilian government.' He laughed and attacked. Five minutes later Peto found himself lying on the ground as several machetes were pointed at Gisella and the team.

'Why did you do it Peto?' Gisella asked as she limped up to him, cuffs in her hands.

'They stole all my women, that American trash came here, whinging that they had recently put their life on the line for the country whilst out at sea while I put my life on the line on a regular basis just trying to keep my family safe. I'm sorry it had to come to this Gisella.' He nodded and several guns went off.

'what a pity that my entourage is better equipped than yours.' She whispered in his ear as she tightened up the cuffs. 'enjoy prison.'


	12. Chapter 12

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'Gisella, glad your back?' I turned around and saw Ducky standing by the doors of autopsy. I nodded before walking closer to him.

'Are you sure, you read my results properly?' he frowned and nodded.

'Yes, why, does something seem to be the problem?' I took a deep breath before looking over my shoulder and seeing my father and Tony walking towards autopsy.

'I'll be back at lunch time; I don't want them to know.' He nodded and pulled me in for a hug.

'Ella, what are you doing down here?' Tony asked, as I pulled back.

'I promised Ducky I would see him when we arrived back at NCIS, I also wanted to invite him over for dinner so I could show him something.' I answered with a sly smile.

'Does it have anything to do with my present?'

'Wedding yes, present no.' Tony snapped his fingers.

'Dang, and here I was hoping I could have him secretly tell me what it was.' I smiled.

'I'll see you for lunch in my office Ducky, Chinese?' He nodded and the three of them watched as I walked towards the elevator. The second the doors closed, I looked at my reflection and sighed.

I needed to have a check-up.

'So, my dear, what did you want to ask me earlier on?' I looked up at Ducky with a small smile.

'I know you performed some tests for me a few weeks ago, but I was wondering if you would be able to take some more. I'm showing normal symptoms of being pregnant, but not family symptoms,'

'What symptoms have you been having?' I sighed.

'I've been throwing up at weird times of the day, I can't stand to be near anybody who has just come back from a crime scene, I throw up at the smell of garlic, onion or even coffee.' Ducky frowned before pulling out his phone.

'We are going to the hospital. Cynthia will look after our lunch for us.'


	13. Chapter 13

**Reviews are greatly encouraged.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or Bones._

'Where is Gisella going?' Ziva asked Gibbs.

'Don't know, hopefully Ducky's taking her to the hospital.'

'Why?'

'She's been rather sick for the last few weeks, McProbie,' Tony snapped as he entered the bullpen. 'Ducky's not giving her a choice, hopefully its nothing major.'

'Do you have all the wedding preparations done?' Tony shot a look at Ziva before nodding.

'We've figured out where in Italy, we sent the official invitations a few days ago, And yes Ziva, you have a plus one, so you can bring your lovely boyfriend.' Ziva smirked as McGee frowned.

'I didn't know you had a boyfriend'

'What's wrong McGee, worried that you have to invite a new character into the book you and Temperance are writing? Now Tommy and Lisa never really are going to get together,' Tony laughed at Ziva's teasing before becoming serious again. 'What about Abby?'

'Abby's plus one is on her invitation, but apparently, she won't need it.' McGee started walking out of the bullpen.

'Why, has Gisella killed her?' Tony snorted.

''No, but close, she is actually enjoying telling Abby where to stuff it on a regular basis. No Abby recently broke up with her beau.'

'So where in Italy are you getting married?'

'The Vineyard I bought, I put it to her, and said that my Nona lives there, and that it's a gorgeous place to get married. She agreed so we'll marry there.' Ziva nodded. 'Oh, by the way, she wants you to go over to hers tomorrow night. She has something she needs your help with.' Ziva nodded straight away.

'Will do, can you tell her that I am unable to go dress shopping with her in a few days however,' Tony nodded, as the elevator doors opened and Gibbs walked into the bullpen. Nobody had noticed he had left the bullpen.

'DiNozzo, grab your gear, we have a suspect to question.'

'Miss Shepard, we have your results back,' Gisella looked up from her hands which were clasped in Ducky's and smiled at the nurse holding a clipboard. She nodded incredibly interested in finding them out.

**So is she pregnant? Let me know what you want! Keep in mind, that however in saying no I have to give her a severe medical condition that will probably mean she can never have any children. What do the Tony Fans want?**


End file.
